moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Incredible Hulk, The
Category:Films | directed by = Louis Leterrier | written by = Zak Penn | produced by = Avi Arad; Stephen Broussard; Kevin Feige; Gale Anne Hurd; Stan Lee; David Maisel; Michael Malone; John Scotti; Jim Van Wyck; Kurt Williams | music by = Craig Armstrong | cinematography = Peter Menzies, Jr. | edited by = Rick Shaine; Vincent Tabaillon; John Wright | distributed by = Marvel Studios Marvel Entertainment Paramount Pictures | release date(s) = June 13th, 2008 | mpaa rating = | running time = 112 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $150,000,000 | gross revenue = $134,518,390 (US) IMDB; Incredible Hulk (2008); Box Office & BusinessBox Office Mojo; Incredible Hulk (2008) $263,427,551 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Incredible Hulk is an American action film of the superhero fantasy and science fiction subgenres. It was directed by Louis Leterrier with a screenplay written by Zak Penn. The movie was produced by the Marvel Studios branch of Marvel Entertainment and presented by Paramount Pictures. It was released theatrically in the United States on June 13th, 2008. The Incredible Hulk is the second film in the shared continuity known as the Marvel Cinematic Universe and follows Iron Man, which was released on May 2nd, 2008. The Incredible Hulk is based on the character of the Hulk created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby for Marvel Comics and was introduced in his own short-lived comic series in 1962. Aside from being another adaptation of the comic book series, The Incredible Hulk bears no connection to the 2003 film Hulk, directed by Ang Lee. The Incredible Hulk offers a brief opening credit montage illustrating the origin of the Hulk with Bruce Banner conducting an experiment upon himself that results in his transformation into a giant green monster. Having escaped Federal custody and doggedly alluding the United States Army for many years, Bruce Banner takes refuge in Brazil where he struggles to divine a cure to his rather unique condition. When US Army general Thaddeus Ross gets a bead on Banner's location, he sends a strike team led by foreign agent Emil Blonsky to take him down. Banner escapes, but not without leaving a path of destruction in his wake. He is forced to return to the United States to reconnect with his former lover and fellow scientist Betty Ross (who also happens to be the General's daughter). Emil Blonsky volunteers to undergo treatments that give him enhanced strength and reflexes, but his own ambition guides him towards an even more unorthodox experiment, which mutates him into a giant, scaly Abomination. When the Army realizes that Blonsky now represents a greater threat than even the Hulk, they are forced to turn to Doctor Banner for help. Plot Cast Appearances * * United States of America :* New York ::* New York City ::* Manhattan ::* Harlem :* Wisconsin :* Milwaukee :* Virginia * Mexico * Central America :* Guatemala * South America :* Brazil :* Rio de Janeiro * Canada :* British Columbia :* Vancouver * Taxicab * United States Army * Doctor * Scientist * Student * Superhero * Supervillain * Altered human * College * Dogs * General * Military base * Scientific experimentation Notes * Incredible Hulk (2008), Incredible Hulk, The (2008), The Incredible Hulk and Incredible Hulk, The (2008) all redirect to this page. * Production on The Incredible Hulk began on June 18th, 2007. Principal filming concluded on October 26th, 2007. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "You'll like him when he's angry." Home Video * The Incredible Hulk was released on DVD in Region 1 format by Universal Studios on October 21st, 2008. It was made available in both fullscreen and widescreen editions. Amazon.com; Incredible Hulk (2008) DVD * The film was released on Blu-ray on March 13th, 2012. Amazon.com; Incredible Hulk (2008) Blu-ray The Steelbook edition includes the Blu-ray disc, a DVD version of the film plus a digital copy under the UltraViolet brand. This version was made available by Universal on June 25th, 2013. Amazon.com; Incredible Hulk (2008) Blu-ray (Steelbook) Special Features * Feature commentary with director Louis Leterrier and actor Tim Roth. * U-control picture-in-picture access to interactive cast interviews, behind-the-scenes footage and deleted scenes (Blu-ray only). * "Thunderbolt Files": An interactive dossier on characters, locations and events featured in the film. * Comic gallery: Includes a gallery of images from the various Hulk-related comic books with emphasis on images that inspired scenes in the film. * Animated comic: Includes animated scenes from Hulk: Gray, which inspired scenes used in the film. * Alternate opening scene. * "The Making of the Incredible Hulk" featurette. * "Becoming the Hulk" featurette. * "Becoming the Abomination" featurette. * "Anatomy of a Hulk Out": Explores the transformation scenes of the three major Hulk sequences used in the film (Brazil, Culver College and Abomination Alley). * Deleted scenes. Recommendations See also External Links * * * * The Incredible Hulk at Wikipedia * * The Incredible Hulk at the Hulk Wiki * * The Incredible Hulk at the Marvel Movies Wiki References Keywords Marvel Cinematic Universe ---- Category:Marvel Studios Category:Marvel Entertainment Category:2000s/Films Category:2008/Films Category:June, 2008/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Remakes Category:Based on a comic Category:Paramount Pictures Category:I/Films Category:Zak Penn/Writer Category:Avi Arad/Producer Category:Stephen Broussard/Associate producer Category:Kevin Feige/Producer Category:Gale Anne Hurd/Producer Category:Stan Lee/Executive producer Category:David Maisel/Executive producer Category:Michael J. Malone/Associate producer Category:John G. Scotti/Associate producer Category:Jim Van Wyck/Executive producer Category:Kurt Williams/Producer Category:Lou Ferrigno/Voice actor